Until We Meet Again
by moneymakestheworldgoround
Summary: James and Lily were the best of friends ... until one day, James has to leave Lily behind. But what will happen when they meet at Hogwarts many years later? Plz REVIEW! idea of story was formed with help from my good friend, Fancy Flippers!
1. Jay Jay and Lily Flower

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Jay Jay and Lily Flower**

a/n Please note that because I – Miss Padfoot – wrote this story for my other account I share with my good friend Vivian Peng aka Miss Prongs. the bits that start somewhat like: 'Miss Padfoot would like to state that this is getting boring' and 'Miss Prongs would like to firmly declare that Miss Padfoot is extremely dim at times' simply show humorous bits. Miss Padfoot – me of course, and Miss Prongs, Viv. Anyway … happy reading!! Oh, and plz review!!!!

A little girl was crouched behind a huge tree. She sat as still as she could, trying to hold her breath. He wouldn't find her here!

"Boo!"

"Argh!"

The little girl fell over in her shock, and tumbled into a boy with messy black hair, and little, round glasses perched on his long nose. His name was James Potter.

"Haha!" she teased, as she poked the boy on the ground.

"No, 'haha' to _you_, 'cos _I_ caught _you!_"

She pouted. "No fair. You only caught me because of my hair!"

The little boy shrugged. "I still win."

The little girl stuck out her lip. "I hate my hair."

"I like it," he offered. "It's nice and bright."

They both looked at her hair. It _was_ nice hair – little James Potter was right. It hung in pigtails, held in place by white ribbons. Her hair was red and very shiny.

"Well, _I_ don't," Lily Evans said, determined to win the argument.

"Okay." James Potter, unlike her, didn't care about winning arguments at this age.

"Anyway, now that we've played Hide and Seek, let's play Chasey!" she declared.

James shook his head. "No! I'm tired."

Lily pouted. "Come on, I know you want to play, Jay Jay!"

Miss Prongs would like to state that this happens to be the nickname for little James Potter.

"Lily Flower …!"

Miss Padfoot would like to mention that this is Lily Evan's nickname, according to 'Jay Jay'. How very creative. Lily. Flower. A Lily is a type of Flower. Get it? Haha …

Miss Prongs wants to wring Miss Padfoot's ear, but will satisfy herself by telling her that she gets it.

Miss Padfoot wants to jump and down in happiness. No, really. Well, now she's 'gotten it', let's get back to the story.

Two women sitting down on a bench smiled sadly at them.

"I wonder how they'll take the news," one with black hair and hazel eyes said.

"My guess: not very well," replied the other. She had red, cropped short, red hair.

The two mothers sighed in unison.

"James will miss your daughter very much," Mrs Potter said.

"Lily will too."

"Such a shame," James' mother sighed. "If they marry, it'd surprise no one! They love each other!"

"And bicker like an old married couple," Mrs Evans put in.

They both giggled like young girls and watched the subjects of their conversation chase each other around the park.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

Lily work up the next morning to bright sunlight. She was usually a cheerful child, and loved the sun, but today, she just wanted to sleep. Maybe that was because of the fact she had climbed out of her window last night to meet James so they could play. Or maybe because by the time she had finished playing with him, she had decided to clean her room because she was bored and unaware that it was so late.

"Wake up, honey!" Lily's mum's voice said from downstairs.

Lily rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"The Potter's will be here –!"

At once, Lily sprang out of bed and rushed downstairs.

"– for dinner!" She blinked at her daughter now stomping her way up the stairs, and laughed to herself.

Lily collapsed once more on her bed. Her finger hurt.

Holding up her index finger, she pulled off her ring with the initials LE on it. Miss Padfoot would like to tell you, my dear reader, that LE stands for Lily Evans.

Miss Prongs would like to hit Miss Padfoot over the head with a thick dictionary because that was very obvious.

Miss Padfoot would like to protest that it was not obvious for her when she read the Harry Potter book when he is in the pensieve and sees a certain James Potter writing LE on his paper!

Miss Prongs would just like to shake her head sadly.

Miss Padfoot thinks she has won the argument, so therefore, wants to say: "on with the story!"

Miss Prongs will say one thing: FINE!

Setting it aside, Lily closed the curtains, and let her eyes close once more.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

She woke up again. Glancing at her little frog clock, she jumped up in shock to find that it was already the afternoon!

She quickly rolled out of bed, slipped on a shirt and shorts, brushed her teeth hurriedly before launching herself downstairs and grabbing a small apple which she stuffed into her mouth. Shouting a greeting to her mum, she ran to her next door neighbour's house, and snuck in the back door. Creeping up the stairs, she grinned slyly when she saw nothing but blackness under the door.

Tiptoeing up to the door and opening it very quietly, she slipped in and padded her way to his bed. She knew his room as well as she knew that James was her best friend, so she obviously could navigate her way around blindfolded.

Lily counted in her head. 1 … 2 … 3…! She jumped onto James's bed and yelled "WAKE UP!" at the same time.

"ARGH!" Lily was pushed off the bed by James suddenly springing up.

She got up, pushed open the curtains and grinned at James. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

He groaned. "Lemme sleep," he moaned, burying his head in his pillow.

Suddenly, she pounced on him. He yelped. "Get off!" he yelled, pushing her.

She grinned evilly, and started to tickle him.

"No …" he moaned. "AH!" She had poked his armpit.

"Good morning, James and Lily."

The children turned their heads to face James's mum.

"Good morning!" Lily chirped.

"Hello," James muttered.

Lily started tickling him again. "Say 'good morning' to your mum!" she demanded.

"Good – morning!" James gasped out.

Lily promptly stopped.

"Thank you, Lily. I can never get him out of bed. But …" Mrs Potter said with her eyebrows raised, "Lily, I didn't see you come in today."

Lily flushed. "Um … I … bought an elephant and climbed on its back to climb to James's window, and then … I woke Jay Jay up?" She blinked. "Um … sorry!"

Mrs Potter smiled. "No matter, Lily. I'm merely glad that there's someone who can actually wake James up!"

Lily smiled proudly.

"Now, James, get up, so you can enjoy the day with this young lady here."

The two children looked around.

"Where is she?" James wanted to know.

"Yeah, I can't see a lady!" Lily added.

Mrs Potter sighed. "That young lady is you, Lily."

"Oh …!"

James sniggered.

Lily scowled at him. "Go get changed, silly!" she said, and she bounced out of the room.

James looked at his mum. "Better do what she says, James," Mrs Potter suggested.

Her son agreed. Best not to get Lily angry.

_PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH PARAGRAPH_

Lily sat at the kitchen table, taking little nibbles of toast. James, after taking an indefinitely long time trying to find the right outfit (which consisted of red and gold stripy things), had finally come down and was eating his way through the cereal box.

Mrs Potter sighed sadly at them. She would hate to break the news to them – but they had to.

"Bye-bye Mrs Potter!" Lily said cheerily, hopping of her seat and rushing out of the door.

"Bye Mum!" added James, hurrying after Lily.

Lily started to poke around in James's backyard.

"Why is your flowers so big and mine so small?" Lily complained.

Miss Padfoot would like to affirm the fact that you readers might be thinking that the 'is' in Lily's sentence is bad vocabulary, but blame that on her young self – after all, she _is_ young!

"Because we used ma –" James suddenly stopped talking and he put on a look of guilt.

"Used what, huh, Jay?" Lily demanded. "What?"

"Nothing! Just …ma … ma-poo, um … ma-ra, ma-my, yeah, that's right, my _mummy_ makes them big!"

"How?" Lily said suspiciously.

"I dunno. With water?" James looked around quickly for a change of subject. "Let's go play on the trampoline!"

"Okay!" Lily said, but still looking quite suspicious.

James breathed in deeply. As much as she was his best friend and as much as he wished to tell her his deepest secret … he couldn't.

so … watcha think??? Should I keep on writing? If yes, then review!!!!

7


	2. Worms!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Worms!**

a/n I listened to one of the wonderful reviewers: MoonlitClarity, and yes, I agree with you with the whole Miss Padfoot and Prongs thing. However, when I was writing the story, I put them in brackets, and somehow, they didn't show up. But on this chapter, yes, I will do something about it. So read, enjoy, and review:)

and oh yeah I forgot to mention, you know how I'm sharing another account with one of my best friends, Miss Prongs/Vivi?? Well, really it's just me that's going to be writing it, BUT she probably will be drawing some pics for the story!!! And she is an AMAZING artist at the age of 11 (!!!!!!!!) so it should be cool.

read, enjoy and most importantly (I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN SOME OF YOU PPLZ FOR I SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY – 195 – AND YET I HAVE LIKE 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and THAT, my friends, is a fraction of 5/195!!!!! ok, to sum it up, around 195 ppl have read dis ... yet only 5 have reviewed.

sound good? I think not.

so PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

The rest of the day was spent in happiness, and Lily and James were having the time of their lives simply just running around and pulling little pranks on each other, one involving a bucket of oatmeal being tipped onto James' head.

**Miss Prongs would like to point out that if they spent the day in happiness, then it is obvious that they were having the time of their lives.**

**Miss Padfoot would like to tell Miss Prongs to kindly shove her face out of the picture, and please to not try and punch her. **

**Miss Padfoot understands, and instead decides to elbow her instead.**

Too quickly, evening dawned on them, and Lily and James headed inside to their own separate homes to shower, change, and get ready for dinner at the Potters' house.

Meanwhile, Dorea Potter was preparing a special meal. Rose Evans was assisting, while Charlus Potter and George Evans conversed and talked about important and happy times in the past.

**Miss Padfoot would like to tell the readers that the Potter family have the correct names in this story, whereas the Evan family do not because of their unknown identities.**

**Miss Prongs would like to take Miss Padfoot to the hospital because it is obvious someone if inhabiting her body for Miss Padfoot actually sounded intelligent!**

**Miss Padfoot feels most affronted.**

**Miss Prongs will satisfy herself to simply blink dumbly.**

**Miss Padfoot would like to nod, and ask the reader to continue reading.**

Lily came to their house wearing a clean, pale yellow dress with tiny, white sandals. Her sister, Petunia was wearing pale pink **(sound familiar? –hint, hint nudge, nudge!)**, and the dress seemed fit for an older, fussy woman, not a little child.

"Jay Jay!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself flat on him.

"Lily Flower!" he cried, hugging her tightly. "I haven't seen you in a million-willion-dillion-zillion-jillion years!"

"No, Jay," Lily said sternly. "You can't say that. There's no such word as willion or dillion or zillion or … what was the other one?"

James shrugged. They weren't aware that Petunia was standing beside them, feeling very indignant at being ignored.

"What's for dinner?" Lily asked.

"Spaghetti for the adults, and we get chicken and chips!"

Finally, Petunia huffed and stalked off to her parents.

"Pet's gone now," James said. "So let's have fun!"

Lily grinned mischievously.

James suddenly stopped. "Actually, I don't want to anymore." He knew that when she wore that grin, she was going to plan something really big.

Lily pouted and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"No, no! Lily – don't! Stop! Oh fine."

She giggled and whispered something to him.

He looked shocked. "I couldn't do that!" he cried out.

"Shh!!" she covered his mouth quickly and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Yes you can, Jay Jay! It will be very easy."

"But …!"

Lily put her petite hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Jay Jay. You are going to do what I say because it will be fun and if you don't I will take your drawing of your pink snitch and show your daddy."

James gasped. "You wouldn't."

Lily smiled evilly. "Oh yes I would."

James sagged down in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!" she said happily, and started prancing around the room.

James stared at her.

"Okay now, let's get started," she said matter-of-factly all of a sudden.

James nodded, used to her strange mood swings.

"Now James, get us two containers," she ordered, "and then meet me out in the backyard."

James nodded again, and took off.

Lily hurried outside, and started looking for what she wanted.

James came back holding two ice cream containers.

"I got them for us," he said, handing her one.

"Good!"

They started looking around in the garden, and when they found something, they took it, and put it in the container.

When they were done, they decided to cause a distraction.

"James, I want you to fall and pretend to injure yourself okay?" Lily said. "Then I will go inside and do it."

"Alright."

Lily nodded, and she rushed inside, holding the containers but hiding them behind her back, and cried out, "Jay Jay hurt himself! He's outside, hurry!"

All the parents and Petunia sprang out of their seats to look at James.

Lily smiled triumphantly and crept around the kitchen to where the spaghetti was. Pouring what was in the containers into the sauce, she grinned happily, and to make it not look suspicious, started to prepare the adult's dinner.

When she had finished, she had four plates of spaghetti with a huge clomp of sauce on top.

The adults were still outside. James was doing a good job.

She went outside and saw James moaning and rolling around as if he was in pain.

She stifled her laughter when James began to crawl to her feet and whimper.

"That's enough, Jay Jay," she said sternly.

Then to all the adults' shock, he bounced up and said happily, "I feel better now!"

They ran off to his room and started giggling in success.

**Miss Prongs would like to protest for James Potter does not giggle, he _laughs._**

**Miss Padfoot understands that Miss Prongs would feel indignation since James _is_ Prongs, but that is a little James Potter and all small children can giggle for it is not considered unmanly.**

**Miss Prongs feels that is not a good enough explanation and would like to tell the readers to continue reading while she pummels Miss Padfoot for nothing.**

"Did you do it?" he asked her.

She grinned like a little imp. "Yup."

"Oh man, this is gonna be so funny!" All his doubts seemed to have vanished as they began to cackle hysterically.

**Miss Padfoot would like to ask Miss Prongs if 'cackle' is better than 'giggle'.**

**Miss Prongs would like to answer with a definite 'NO' for 'cackle' is used for evil and witches.**

**Miss Padfoot agrees but there is one thing. In the Harry Potter world, a 'witch' doesn't actually have to be evil you see.**

**Miss Prongs would like to pummel Miss Padfoot some more for being a smarty-pants.**

When it was finally dinner, Lily and James headed down feeling gleeful and nervous.

They chomped on the chips, but kept looking at the adults eating the spaghetti.

"This tastes strange, my dear," Charlus Potter said to his wife.

"Yes it does," she frowned. "My spaghetti doesn't usually taste like this."

George Evans agreed. "No offence, Dorea, but it doesn't taste like what you usually cook."

Rose Evans patted Mrs Potter's arm. "Don't worry; everyone has their ups and downs."

Suddenly a funny sound came from James. His face was very red and he looked a little constipated as he squirmed on his chair.

"Do you think he's sick?" Dorea said.

At last Lily couldn't hold herself any longer. She burst out laughing and fell off her chair; she was laughing too hard.

Mrs Evans hurried to her side to see if Lily was alright – she passed the test.

"And now _what_, young lady, caused you to laugh so hard?"

Lily grinned like a maniac. "I know why the spaghetti tastes funny."

"That's because," James said, "we put something in it …"

The adults froze and pushed their plates away. Charlus finally decided to take charge. His voice quivering, he demanded, "And _what_, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, did you put in?"

They looked at each other and shouted, "WORMS!"

And they bolted.

¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤ ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤

okay I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't put the important thing in this chapter! well, I WAS gonna, but I got too caught up in the worms catastrophe, and … well. yes. but ok, I PROMISE that I will write the sad parting in the next chapter ok? hmmmmmmmmm?

review!!!!!! look – down. on the left. A button that reads: Submit Review. Click it. And … REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and I am sooooooooooooooooooo mega sorry that it took me SOOOOO long to write this – well not really WRITE but more of COMPLETE. I was too preoccupied with the other stories (the marauder's map AND passing notes marauder style) and I was playing kingdom hearts II and stuff. forgive me??


End file.
